pewdiepiefandomcom-20200223-history
PeePee PooPoo Army
|allegiance=PewDiePie, Broland |branch= |type=Army |role=Militia formed to defeat the Wither |size=Currently small number of pigs --- all pigmen died in battle or despawned |command_structure= |garrison =Broland |garrison_label=Headquarters |nickname= |patron=PeePee PooPoo |motto=�� Should all Joergens be forgot, and ever brought to life. PeePee PooPoo and Joergens might, PeePee PooPoo is alright.�� |colors= |colors_label= |march= |mascot=PeePee PooPoo (Deceased), PeePee TwoPoo (Deceased), ThreePee PooPoo (Deceased), PeePee PooPoo #4 (Currently Unknown, possibly Deceased) King PeePee PooPoo (Deceased) |equipment=Nothing (Pigs), Golden Swords (Pigmen) |equipment_label= |battles=Battle of Broland (results in Wither's death, but also result in dissolution of the army) |anniversaries= |decorations= |battle_honours= |disbanded= |commander1= PeePee PooPoo (Deceased) |commander1_label= |commander2=PeePee TwoPoo (Deceased) |commander2_label= |commander3=ThreePee PooPoo (Deceased) |commander3_label= |commander4=PeePee PooPoo #4 (Lost in action, presumed dead) |commander4_label= |notable_commanders= |identification_symbol=PeePee PooPoo Head |identification_symbol_label= |identification_symbol_2= |identification_symbol_2_label= |identification_symbol_3= |identification_symbol_3_label= |identification_symbol_4= |identification_symbol_4_label= |aircraft_attack= |aircraft_bomber= |aircraft_electronic= |aircraft_fighter= |aircraft_helicopter= |aircraft_helicopter_attack= |aircraft_helicopter_cargo= |aircraft_helicopter_multirole= |aircraft_helicopter_observation= |aircraft_helicopter_transport= |aircraft_helicopter_utility= |aircraft_interceptor= |aircraft_patrol= |aircraft_recon= |aircraft_trainer= |aircraft_transport= |start_date = |native_name = |native_name_lang = |current_commander = |ceremonial_chief = King PeePee PooPoo (Deceased, lost his titles due to his betrayal)|commander5 = King PeePee PooPoo (Deceased)}}The PeePee PooPoo Army is an army of pigs that Pewds created. Purpose The PeePee PooPoo Army's purpose was to aid PewDiePie in fighting the Wither. Pewd's goal was to convert the army into zombie pigmen with a trident enchanted with channeling, which he eventually did. PeePee PooPoo "PeePee PooPoo" is a title given to the pig who is currently leading the army. PeePee PooPoo is the only pig who is given a saddle. PeePee PooPoo acted as PewDiePie's steed until he tamed Dark Joergen. When PeePee PooPoo dies, the saddle is passed onto a random pig. From then on, that pig will be referred to as PeePee PooPoo and fulfill the roles as leader and Pewd's steed. The successors are given rarely used, numerically punned full names, such as PeePee TwoPoo and ThreePee PooPoo. The title originates from PeePee PooPoo, PewDiePie's first pig steed and first member of the army. Battle In Part''' '''25, Pewds transformed half of the army into Zombie Pigmen with his Trident. He later accidently hit one while attempting to put out a fire, creating the Pig Uprising and dividing the army into 2 different factions. The loyalist pigs and the Traitorous PeePee PooPoo Army Zombie Pigmen. They forced Pewdiepie to flee after overtaking his yard and invading his house. When he returned he saw they had despawned, and began to turn the loyalists into Zombie Pigmen. These loyalists helped kill the Wither before eventually despawning. Now only a small portion of the army that Pewdiepie did not turn remains. In part 26, Pewd's put a torch for each pig on the place where they used to live On 8.11.2019 livestream, Pewd's destroys the torches and the fence that kept the pigs enclosed in order to make room for his new house. As of Part 28 , the once proud PeePee PooPoo army was reduced to only about a dozen pigs. Most of the army (Zombie Pigmen) despawned or died in the battle PeePee PooPoo 4 was lost in action. In part 29, King PeePee PooPoo is chosen to hold the mantle of PeePee PooPoo and goes with Pewds to End portal. He sets off the events of The End Battle as he pushes Pewds into the End unprepared. It is speculated this was prophecised by the Council of Water Sheep earlier in the episode. In part 30, Pewds returns from the Nether, and pushes king PeePee PooPoo in with him. Later they both fall into the void below. The two share the last look of sadness, right before King PeePee PooPoo passes away, getting a montage of all the previous holders of PeePee PooPoo.This possibly means that his death may end the title of PeePee PooPoo, especially as the Ender Dragon was slayed, fulfilling Pewdiepie's promise. Gallery a073msamwfd31.jpg|Pewds establishing his army before the great wither battle Avymtrb4bcf31.jpg|Comic of Pewds blaming the pigmen for healing the wither Category:Characters in MINECRAFT EPIC Category:Characters Category:Minecraft Category:Pigs Category:Introduced 2019 Category:Zombie Pigmen Category:Deceased Category:Groups Category:Undead